


Phasers to Stun

by Mikant



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikant/pseuds/Mikant
Summary: Fushimi is eager for tomorrow's mission.





	Phasers to Stun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soukokudoubleblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokudoubleblack/gifts).



Fushimi hefted the blade, getting a feel for its weight. It felt familiar, in the much the same way as the throwing knives had when he had let loose at the targets earlier.

“ _Tch._ Computer, terminate program.”

The weapons vanished, leaving Fushimi to flex his empty fingers as he stepped out from the sliding doors.

“ _Misaki_ …” He hissed, imagining tomorrow’s mission, when the crew of Scepter Four would board the Homura, and the man who haunted his thoughts, his pained expression.

Although his blades had stayed behind in the Holodeck, a phaser shot, just to the shoulder would be delicious.


End file.
